Harga Hebbleskin
Harga Hebbleskin is a minor villain in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She was canon from Gerosha Prime until Classic Gerosha, and appeared in Ciem as Duke Arfaas' sister. For the Comprehensive Gerosha novel Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, she was written out of existence explicitly. Cataclysmic Gerosha's series Sodality remains ambiguous on whether or not she exists. Character bio Gerosha Prime Harga began as a slightly less-evil version of her older brother Arfaas, who took over for Sgt. Luddin and Fantisk Hebbleskin as being in control of the Hebbleskin Gang's operations following events in The Battle for Gerosha. She seldom did much, and eventually took a potion to turn human. She had a boyfriend, whom she ran away with. She was never seen or heard from again. Despair Gerosha Harga's role in this story was similar to her role in Gerosha Prime. However, she appeared less often. Her boyfriend was also not a part of the equation. Classic Gerosha This version did probably the most with Harga. She first appears alongside Arfaas to give instructions to Gunner. She later appears while Arfaas is testing out Justin Hogan's abilities, and proposes abducting Jeraime Malestrom to create Musaran. She appears again with Arfaas to celebrate their successful creation. She disappears to Metheel some short time later, and is never seen or heard from again. Personality Interpretations vary, but Harga is seen as totally compliant with Arfaas' evil - if not encouraging him on to more of it. She desires a man to love, but realizes this would conflict with her job as Arfaas' top assistant. Development Harga was created initially as an experiment in June of 2005 to take the supervillain suit that came standard with The Sims 2 and utilize it for storytelling purposes. She was also a testing out of the Meethlite skin on a female Sim, was nearly all Meethlites up to that point had all been male. It was originally thought that Gerosha Prime would have purpose for the character. However, she was made an ordinary Sim and renamed "Hannah" when the Dozerfleet founder ran out of good ideas for her given that she was such a minor character. This idea for her direction in the story was later rejected as a cop-out, and she was returned to being an evil Meethlite for the Despair Gerosha version of Ciem. Her role was set, but she was not allowed to do much. It was determined that Harga would have more of a role in the 2007 Classic Gerosha version of Ciem. She went from a mere background character to being practically Arfaas' shadow. The two of them schemed together to abduct Jeraime and turn him into Musaran. They worked together to give instructions to Gunner Soorfelt that led to the murder of Erin Flippo. However, Harga eventually returned to Metheel and was not seen or heard from again. The fact that Harga seemed so useless led to her being written out of the plot for Ciem: Vigilante Centipede entirely. Arfaas became an only child. The scene of communications between Arfaas and Gunner was re-written to make Harga non-essential to it. No effort to explore Harga has been made since. See also * Duke Arfaas * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) Category: Ciem 1 characters Category:Dozerfleet supervillains Category:Characters